cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Fit to be Tied/Transcript
Sherlock Holmes: Good news, Watson. You can clear all this up. Joan Watson: You solved it? Holmes: The pilot was murdered. The crash was not caused by operator error. The FAA owes me an apology. Or at least reimbursement for hauling all this up here. Watson: So, what was the breakthrough? Did you find the killer's parachute? Holmes: Nope. Our theory was wrong. No one survived the crash. Not Andy Donovan, the right-wing extremist pilot, and not Gio Gutierrez, the man who stabbed him to death. Watson: Is this just confusing because I haven't had my coff ee yet? Holmes: Donovan was stabbed. I was right about that. The FAA's contention that the crash caused the puncture wounds to his chest was always absurd, too much blood in the cockpit. But there's a reason you couldn't find the murder weapon in all of this wreckage. It's at the bottom of the Atlantic. Watson: And you think this guy did it? Holmes: Gio Gutierrez was a sociology professor. I saw a news bulletin last night. A Good Samaritan found his wallet washed up on the beach. Tried to return it, but Mr. Gutierrez was nowhere to be found. Turns out he hasn't been seen since last Friday. Watson: The day of the crash. But why would he have been in a helicopter with... Holmes: Gutierrez was a Communist, Watson. He identified as such on social media. Are you really not seeing the connection? Even with the musical clue? It's a Chilean classic, recently re-appropriated as a tribute to General Augusto Pinochet. Helicopter rides were Pinochet's preferred method of executing Communists. His Caravana de la Muerte would drop dissidents from great heights. Gutierrez was once threatened with the Pinochet treatment in an e-mail. The account was private, but the IP address... Watson: Was Donovan's. So Gutierrez either jumps or is thrown out of the helicopter. Donovan bleeds out before he can make a safe landing, and crashes. Holmes: Thus completing the first Nazi-Communist double murder since World War Two. Case closed. Watson: Okay. Well, are you gonna help me clean this up? Holmes: I'm overdue to attend a meeting. Uni #1: No, I haven't touched a thing. Detective #1: Anybody else been in here? Uni #2: Sir, you need to get back. Holmes: No, I'm a consulting detective. Uni #2: This is a crime scene. It's off limits. Holmes: If you call Captain Gregson at the 11th Precinct... Detective #1: Hey. It's okay. I know him. Holmes: Thank you. Detective #1: You were saying? Uni #1: They use this room for support group meetings. No security cameras down here or upstairs. First guy who showed up, he found the body and called it in. Detective #1: Did you check with the staff upstairs? Any witnesses? Uni #1: Sounds like the perp got in and out without anyone seeing him. Holmes: Actually, his entire purpose was to be seen. By me. I know who did this. Holmes: Rachel Garner. Would've been 28 on Friday. Watson: Wallet, keys and cell phone are all here. She's fully accessorized. Nothing obvious missing from her outfit. If I had to guess, he did not take a trophy this time. Holmes: He put himself in our crosshairs for a reason. But he doesn't want to make it too easy for us to be able to tie him to this woman. That would defeat the purpose. Captain Gregson: Still trying to contact the family, but I did get a hold of someone under her emergency contact list. Ms. Garner was a junior analyst at a hedge fund downtown. Mills Blakney Capital. She lived alone in Midtown. Watson: So, high-security building? Gregson: Yeah, we're gonna pull their tapes, but it's probably a safe bet that he scooped her up somewhere else. Watson: Hmm. She was dressed for a night out. Gregson: Yeah, he probably picked her up in a bar. MLI is putting time of death around midnight. Watson: CSU find anything? Gregson: No. No prints. None on the chair. It was wiped down. No signs of a struggle either, so I don't think this is where he killed her. I think this is just where he left her. We got nothing. Holmes: We have Baquacil. Gregson: What's that? Holmes: It's a chemical, uh, used for sanitizing swimming pools. It's not as common as chlorine or salt, but, uh, there's a faint odor of it in her hair. Gregson: So she went swimming yesterday. That's about all we got to go on unless we find someone who saw him here last night. Holmes: There won't be any witnesses. He's too careful for that. And it's easy to just park in the back lot, and he could've dragged her in here. Lock on the door has been broken for weeks. Gregson: How do you know that? You talk to the staff? Holmes: No. This is where I most often attend meetings. It's where I met Michael. It's why he chose this place. Uni #1: Captain. FBI just got here. They're looking for you. Special Agent Kim Mallick: Were you ever gonna call us? We gotta hear all the news on the radio? Gregson: Check with your office, Kim. I put a call in the minute I heard. Mallick: I guess we got our signals crossed. Ms. Watson. Watson: Special Agent Mallick. Mallick: Sorry to see you again under these circumstances. And you must be the partner, back from Maine or wherever. Holmes: Vermont, actually. Sherlock Holmes. So you're covering the Michael Rowan investigation for the Bureau. Mallick: More like "taking point." Your guy's killed in three states, which makes him the Bureau's responsibility. Your people have any idea he was back in town? Gregson: No. What about you? You were gonna post surveillance units at his office and his home? Mallick: We did. Got nothing. Watson: There was no noise online, either. No cellular activity, no e-mails. Mallick: How would you know that? Holmes: You're familiar with the hacker collective, Everyone? So are we. Mallick: Listen, don't do that. Don't even joke about using extrajudicial methods on this case. We're gonna close it clean and make it stick. We know he's back now, and we're gonna find him. That's something the Bureau's damn good at. Holmes: Oh good, because by the time you locate him, I'll have a case you can hang him with. Something I'm good at. Gregson: That's my whole point. Why not reach out to us before you make that decision? Mallick: I don't know, maybe because it's my decision to make. Detective Bell: Doesn't sound like the Captain's making friends in there. Watson: I'm not surprised. Agent Mallick does not exactly play well with others. Bell: Doesn't always follow through, either. Feds were supposed to be watching Michael's home and office round the clock, but they scaled back hours last month. Guess they figured he was dormant, surveillance was expensive... Watson: I doubt they missed anything. Bell: Their penny-pinching cut a hole in the net over a serial killer. That doesn't bother you? Watson: It does. I just don't think Michael came back to the city before yesterday. I've spent a lot of time trying to get in this guy's head. He came home to do exactly this. Bell: What the hell? Telegram Singer: Joan Watson? These are for you. And, uh, I hope it's okay to do this here. "Private eyes, they're watching you. They see your every move..." Bell: Buddy, that's okay. You don't need to finish. Who sent you? Telegram Singer: I don't know. I just go where my boss tells me to. Uh, are you sure about the song? I can take it down a little if you want. Watson: Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks. Bell: You think it's from Michael Rowan? He's messing with us? Watson: No. Look at the red balloons. That's Everyone's logo. "Our dear Watson, William Bazemore withdrew $9,900 in cash from his bank yesterday. You remember him, don't you?" Bell: I don't. Who's William Bazemore? Watson: He's a fashion designer that Michael met in the program. So, after Michael disappeared, I spoke to his family, friends, colleagues. Bazemore was one of the only people that stuck up for him. He insisted we had the wrong guy. Bell: And the day Michael comes back, this guy's ducking under the ten-K limit for withdrawals that get reported to the IRS? Watson: If Bazemore has been floating money to Michael this whole time, it could explain how he's been living off the grid without using banks or credit cards. Bell: Be nice to go question him, but the way this tip came in, FBI's not gonna let us. Watson: Well, then maybe we don't tell them where we got the idea. William Bazemore: I distinctly recall saying I wasn't going to help you, Miss Watson. Bell: That's funny, 'cause we think you love to help. Bazemore: What is that supposed to mean? Watson: Another woman was strangled last night. Bazemore: Well, I'm sorry to hear that. But if you think Michael is responsible, you're crazy. Bell: Miss Watson told me you don't think he's a killer. Bazemore: No. I think you're harassing him because you're prejudiced. Michael and I are addicts. Our community, we try to support one another, stick together. But people like you don't have it in you to see past our histories. It's disgusting. Bell: Mr. Bazemore, if Michael is innocent, all he has to do is come forward and alibi himself. Thing is, we can't find him anywhere. Bazemore: As I told Miss Watson the first time we spoke, I haven't seen Michael in almost a year. Would you like to check under the couch? Watson: No, but we would like you to explain a large withdrawal that you made from your checking account yesterday. Bazemore: How do you know about that? Watson: $9,900. So, a hundred dollars more, and your bank would have had to file a currency transaction report with the government. Bazemore: You don't have a warrant. There's no... Bell: Was the money for Michael Rowan? Bazemore: I want you to leave right now. And I'll tell you what, if I do see Michael, I'm not going to call you. Bell: He's killed 14 women. Are we getting close to a number that'll actually bother you? Bazemore: You know what? I confess. I did take out some money yesterday. It was for Alba, my maid. Her mother is very sick back in Guatemala. I wanted to make sure that she could afford to take some time off to go down there and be with her. And yes, I did stay under $10,000 for tax purposes. Here. Let's call her together, and she can tell you herself. And then you can get out of my house. Holmes: I take it from the lethargy of your approach that things didn't go well with William Bazemore. Watson: No, they didn't. Holmes: It's not like Everyone to let us down. Watson: It was a good lead. It just didn't mean what they thought it would. The withdrawal was for Bazemore's maid. That being said, he's still very defensive of Michael, very loyal. I think he would help him if he had the chance. Holmes: I'd ask what kind of an imbecile befriends a serial killer, but we both know the answer can be found in the nearest mirror. Watson: You okay? Holmes: No. This woman's dead because of me. Watson: Sherlock. Holmes: I spent an hour with her mother today, asking my questions. She could barely get the answers out. I learned nothing but the depth of my failure. I should have realized sooner what Michael really was. I was a shadow of myself when he first engaged me, but now I am restored. He's made a grave mistake in returning. Watson (phone): Hello? Yeah, he's with me right now. We'll be right there. Holmes: He's struck again? Watson: No. We have to get to the precinct right now. Holmes: I'm surprised the FBI didn't insist we do this at Federal Plaza. Gregson: Yeah, well, they aren't really calling the shots at the moment. He is. Watson: You said he just showed up here? Gregson: About an hour ago. I would've called you sooner, but the Feds wanted first crack at him. He shut 'em down. Said he would only talk to you. Michael Rowan: You got better. I can see it. Good for you. Holmes: Right. Let's uh, begin at the beginning, shall we? How do you choose them? Rowan: We haven't seen each other in a while. I thought we could begin with "hello." Holmes: Your victims, have they done something to offend you or attract you, or are they just easy prey? Will, will any murder give you your fix? Rowan: My fix? Holmes: Hmm. That's how you described it to me that night I was in hospital. Rowan: Wait, you mean the night I took you to the hospital? You were pretty out of it. Maybe you misunderstood. Holmes: No misunderstanding. You said that killing these women, plotting their murders, it helped you maintain your sobriety. Rowan: Sherlock I came here because I saw what happened in the news, and I heard you were looking for me. And I thought I should tell you, I didn't kill Rachel Garner. I know you've been confused about me in the past, so I thought it might help hearing it from me. Holmes: You said you "heard" we were looking for you. From whom? William Bazemore contacted you. Rowan: He's a good man. He's just looking out for a friend. Let's keep our business between us. Holmes: Right. Business. Business, business, business. Rowan: We've been over this. People like us need to look forward. You have a new case. Maybe I could help. Holmes: Help? Rowan: Yeah, I mean, I used to be a sounding board for you. Thought I could be one again. Help you figure out who really did this. Holmes: Rachel Garner, she was strangled using rubber tubing. Very reminiscent of a heroin addict tying off, don't you think? Rowan: Sure, I could see that. Holmes: Yeah. It's the same M.O. we saw with Ashley Jenkins and Maddie Williams. Ms. Williams is of particular interest because her murder can be tied to all of these cases. Polly Kenner. Lauren Crafton. Nicole Tossani. Mary Lewis. Rowan: Hmm. I told you, I want to talk about Rachel Garner. Holmes: I'll bet you do. I thought you wanted to help. Rowan: I can't. Not if you won't let me. Holmes: Well, before you go, I'd like you to understand it's my turn to help you. Whatever pain it is that compels you to take innocent lives, I'm gonna put you out of it. Rowan: The last time we spoke, I told you I was going away for a while. That's over now. I'm home for good. So, if you change your mind about my offer, come see me. Be like old times. Mallick: You pushed too hard. You should've kept him talking. Gregson: No. Knocking him off balance was the only shot we had. He didn't come here to hand us an easy win. Mallick: Why did he come here? Holmes: For a contact high. He wants to feel the pursuit. He thinks it's gonna keep him sharp. Mallick: Well, then he's gonna get what he wants. I've got 40 people on a detail, and they're gonna be tailing him everywhere he goes. Holmes: That's prudent, but he's not going to make a mistake anywhere that we can see him. We need to be observing him online. We need to be inside his home and his office, places that he feels most comfortable. Gregson: The last time we went for a warrant, the judge turned us down flat. Said we didn't have enough to connect him to the murders. We still don't. Watson: Well, Michael didn't like it when Sherlock asked him about William Bazemore. Holmes: He can be quite protective of his friends. Watson: I think it was more than that. So, Bazemore bought this house six years ago. The photos are still up on the listing. There's a Jacuzzi in the backyard. Mallick: Am I missing something? Holmes: Rachel Garner's hair smelled like a pool-cleaning chemical, Baquacil. Gregson: Be nice to know if that's what Mr. Bazemore uses in his hot tub. Watson: It would, but when we left his house today, he said he never wanted to see us again, so there's no way he's gonna let us take a sample. Mallick: I'm confused. Why did you go see him? We wrote him off as a dead end months ago. Holmes: Well, obviously, that was a mistake on the FBI's part. Michael admitted they've been in touch. Bell: If Mr. Bazemore won't talk, maybe his neighbors will. Joan and I could go back tomorrow, ask if anyone's seen him with Michael the last few months. Gregson: Could be enough to get warrants to search both guys' places. Mallick: You find anything... Bell: You'll be the first to know. Seth Dwyer: She's pretty. Bell: Have you seen her? Dwyer: No, and I think I'd remember. I'm between jobs right now. Most days, I'm here working on the car. Bell: What about this man? Dwyer: Oh, yeah, he's a, he's a friend of William's. Mitchell, right? Bell: Michael. Watson: Have you seen him around recently? Dwyer: Recently? No. No, it's been years. He used to come around a lot after William's husband passed. The wife and I thought maybe he was the new boyfriend, but then William told us it wasn't like that. Ray was William's husband. They had drug problems, and both got sober around the same time back in the '90s. Couple years ago, Ray started to slip. William got him going to meetings again, and that's how they met Michael. What's this all about anyway? Something happen to him and that girl? Bell: She was murdered the other night. He's a person of interest. Dwyer: You're kidding me. Well, all I can tell you is he was very good to William. Kept him on the straight and narrow after Ray was gone. But if I see him, I promise I'll call 911. Bell: How about you just call me directly? Watson: Before we go, Mr. Dwyer, how exactly did William's husband die? Holmes: Good first day back at the office? Rowan: Yeah. I mean, they didn't throw me a party or anything, but it was good to see everyone. You know, if you wanted to apologize, you could've just called. Holmes: Phone call would've been simpler. But I wanted to make sure that we could talk without anyone listening. Rowan: Right. And I'm sure you would never record this conversation. Holmes: I think you're a monster, not an idiot. I'm not recording you. Rowan: So, what's on your mind? Holmes: Just wanted to make sure you knew what you were up against. Me, the police department, the FBI. So, if you're thinking of slipping away again I'm a free man. Rowan: I could get on a plane tomorrow, and no one could stop me. That's not what I want. Holmes: No, you want to be helpful. 'Cause you're a good person. Rowan: You shouldn't be insulting me. Holmes: What should I be doing? Rowan: Thanking me. You're better now because of me. Holmes: I'm better because I took the time to get better. Rowan: I gave you that time. Holmes: You gave me nothing. You are nothing. Rowan: The person who killed Rachel Garner was angry. I could tell from the photos you showed me. He hated her. Holmes: Why did he hate her? Rowan: You're the detective, Sherlock. You go and figure that out. Watson: Did you not get my texts? Holmes: No, my phone's been off. I've been working. Watson: Marcus and I think we've got something. We went to go talk to William Bazemore's neighbor. He confirmed that Michael was friends with William and his husband, Ray, until Ray killed himself. They were all in the program together. Holmes: And a suicide is helpful to us why? Watson: Well, that's just it. I don't think it was a suicide. Ray did not leave a handwritten note. He sent an e-mail saying that he didn't think he could stay sober, and that he did not want to drag William down with him. Holmes: You think Michael wrote it? Strangled Ray, faked the hanging? Watson: Well, the neighbor confirmed that Ray fell off the wagon a few months before he died. And William was Michael's friend. Holmes: And we know that Michael has a funny way of helping his friends stay sober. Well, that's intriguing, but I have something which requires more immediate attention. Watson: "YourSobriety.com"? Holmes: Yes, they sell fancy sobriety coins, like the ones you get at meetings. Michael bought one recently. Watson: How do you know? Holmes: Because I went to see him. The FBI followed him to his office. I slipped past their dragnet and waited by his car so we could talk. Watson: Alone in a dark parking garage. Holmes: I live to tell the tale. And this made it worthwhile. He had his five-year anniversary while he was in hiding, and he bought one of these coins to mark the occasion. He also bought this platinum-plated key chain to hold it. YourSobriety.com is the only place that sells them. Watson: You said this requires more immediate attention? Holmes: We know that Michael kept trophies of his victims, but they were all gone when you searched his apartment. I thought it would be worthwhile to find out where he's been staying the last few months. Watson: I don't think a company that sells to anonymous people in recovery is gonna tell you where they shipped those medallions. Holmes: I didn't ask them. I asked Everyone. They hate people like Michael as much as they like living in their mothers' basements. They collected the appropriate data, and they sent me the most promising addresses. Now, the company has sold hundreds of these key chains over the last few months. Everyone identified two dozen addresses where it was difficult to verify the identity of the recipient. As you can see, I narrowed it down to one. Watson: Richard Mosely. Albany, New York. So you think, this whole time, he was just a few hours away? Holmes: I e-mailed a photograph of Michael to the superintendent of the building where Mr. Mosely resides, and he said they are one and the same. Watson: So now what? Holmes: I called in an anonymous tip to the NYPD just before you arrived. I said I saw Rachel Garner in distress outside Mr. Mosely's building on the same night she disappeared. I estimate we'll have a warrant to search Michael's little hideaway within the hour. Judge Marilyn Whitfield: An anonymous tip? Gregson: Guy said he saw Rachel Garner getting dragged out of that apartment by a man who fits our suspect's description. Whitfield: And the witness wouldn't identify himself. That's pretty convenient. Gregson: Maybe he was afraid of pissing off a serial killer, Your Honor. Whitfield: And maybe he's one of your people. Gregson: You turned me down once before when we had this guy in our sights. Now he's back, and we got another body. Whitfield: I follow the letter of the law. You don't throw civil liberties out on a hunch. I'm not keen to do it on an anonymous tip, either. Gregson: Then consider the pattern. He leaves town, the killing stops. He comes back, and the same day, we have our first body in months. Now we know he's been staying in Albany under a fake name. Come on, Marilyn. I thought you'd want to do the right thing this time. Whitfield: The request for electronic surveillance is denied. But I'm granting you the right to search the Albany residence. Good luck, Tom. Bell: I'll take the back. Officers: Check that bathroom. All clear. Bathroom clear. All clear! Holmes: Looks like the decision to leave was an impulsive one. Bell: Sherlock, Joan. Get back here. I think he was shopping for new victims. Bell (phone): Yeah, we'll be here. All right. Bell: FBI's sending more people. I told 'em we got 30 women that need to be I.D.'d and accounted for. Holmes: 26, actually. Watson: Looks like he followed these four more than once. They're wearing different outfits on different days. These are the ones he seems most interested in. Holmes: Look. This is one of the women he followed on more than one occasion. Look at the wing mirror. Bell: It's his reflection. So what? Holmes: So that photograph was taken at 11:00 p.m. Tuesday. Bell: This past Tuesday? Watson: How can you tell? Holmes: 'Cause the bank sign in the background has the date, time and temperature. Watson: So Michael wasn't lying. When Rachel Garner was being strangled and left at Saint Olaf's, he was a hundred miles away. He really didn't do it. Mallick: How sure are we this photo wasn't tampered with? Gregson: Positive. That bank you see in the background, the camera over its ATM caught Michael Rowan driving away just after midnight. Mallick: So, what are we thinking? He farmed the Garner murder out to someone to confuse us? Bell: Crossed our minds, him working with an accomplice, but it doesn't fit with his M.O. Holmes: Killing is part of his mental health protocol. It's like exercise, can't ask someone to do it for you. Mallick: That just leaves one option. Holmes: A copycat. Mallick: You do realize what you're implying. Some of these details were never in the press. The rubber tubing, the connection to you and your recovery meetings. Holmes: Correct. Whoever committed this murder was someone with privileged knowledge of the case. Mallick: Let's not mince words here. You're talking about one of your own. Holmes: Or one of yours. Gregson: Whoever it was, FBI, NYPD, a victim's loved one who got too much info, we've got our work cut out for us. Bell: We're putting together a list. Everyone who's touched this case, who knew the details. Killer's gotta be in there somewhere. Mallick: You can have the names of everyone in the Bureau that's been briefed on the case. Any help I can spare, you got it. But the federal focus is going to stay on Michael Rowan. He's still the prize, as far as I'm concerned. Holmes: Agreed. With any luck, we'll soon have a new front from which to attack him. Mallick: What do you mean? Holmes: I might not be the only person whose benefitted from Michael's unique brand of help. My partner's looking into it as we speak. Bazemore: I don't understand. Why would you make me look at these pictures of my husband? Watson: I'm sorry. I know how painful this must be, but I need you to see the truth. Bazemore: Which is what? Watson: These ligature markings, if you look carefully, there are two distinct patterns of bruising. There's a thinner line, and there's a thicker one that almost covers it up. Bazemore: I don't understand. Watson: You've seen the news. The people that we think Michael killed were strangled. Bazemore: I don't think I've ever met someone so cruel. You found out that Ray hung himself, and so you thought that you could blame Michael for that, too? Watson: The chief medical examiner himself noted there were odd signs of dual lividity in your husband's feet. Now, he chalked it up to Ray's shoes being too tight, but I think it's proof that Ray was hung sometime after he was killed. Bazemore: No. Michael wouldn't have done that. He...there was a note. Ray left a note. He said he wasn't strong enough. Watson: In an e-mail. Michael could have forced him to write it, or he could have written it himself after Ray was dead. Bazemore: Why? Watson: If I'm right, Michael thought he was a threat to your sobriety, so he decided it would be better for you to be alone than to be a heroin addict. Obviously, I did not know Ray. You did. So, did Ray killing himself make any sense to you? Bazemore: No. But Michael, he um, he said that he had seen signs. Watson: We didn't think that you lied when you said you believed Michael, but please, if you can think of anything that might help us... Bazemore: I need to be alone now. Watson: Mr. Bazemore... Bazemore: I'm not saying I won't help. I just I need time to wrap my head around this. Gregson: Not a fan of file folders? Holmes: Why put the truth in a drawer? This way, I can feel mocked by the sea of innocent people that I thought capable of murder. It's humbling. Gregson: So you don't think anyone in law enforcement killed Rachel Garner. Holmes: Well, I wouldn't say that definitively, but everyone on our list has been provisionally removed from suspicion. They lack obvious motive. Gregson: Nothing on social media? No overlaps between the victim and any of these people? Holmes: I've looked at every detective on every case where Michael is a suspect. All of the FBI agents who joined the investigation. All the CSU officers who worked the murder scenes. The victims' families. Everyone on our list, all a colossal waste of time. Gregson: Maybe we're doing this backwards. We thought that there was gonna be an obvious link between one of these people and Rachel. Holmes: You want to focus on the victim, emanate outwards? Gregson: I was gonna pay a visit to her office, look around, talk to her friends there. You want to come with? Gary: There. That'll let you into Rachel's personal files, but, uh, you know, I, I can't let you into the firm's system without authorization from someone pretty high up. Holmes: Well, he's a police captain, but I'm not in the mood to argue. Gregson: The day Rachel was killed, Tuesday, did you notice anything unusual going on with her? Gary: No. Typical Raych. She stayed till about 7:00. She was a hard worker. She was a good one. Gregson: Do you know who she was close to here at the office? We're gonna want to talk to them. Gary: Yeah. I can show you around. Holmes: Captain. Gary: Dude. If you want to look in the desk, I would've gotten you a spare key from HR. Holmes: I didn't break the lock. It's been tampered with. Someone didn't want us to find what she was keeping in this drawer. So, safe to assume the culprit couldn't just walk in off the street, right? Gary: No, we got security all over the building. Someone who works here must have done that. Holmes: Are you authorized to at least provide us with a company directory? Gregson: We're not gonna need one. Daniel Cummings. Did he work with Rachel directly? Gary: Yeah, probably. Dan's a partner, so everyone works with him eventually. Gregson: There's at least one name I should have added to the list this morning. I just never thought... Holmes: Who's Daniel Cummings? Gregson: The judge that turned us down for the warrant, he's her husband. Whitfield: Make it snappy, Tom. I have got a dinner at 8:00. And you are? Holmes: Nauseated by you. But call me Sherlock. Whitfield: If you're looking for me to sign off on another warrant, I'm not liking your chances. Gregson: I'm not here for a warrant, Marilyn. I'm here because I know you're the one who killed Rachel Garner. Whitfield: What? Holmes: Last night, we learned that Michael Rowan has an alibi for her murder. He's not responsible. But his M.O. was replicated to a T. That means the killer had specific knowledge of his crimes. Gregson: You had all the details laid out for you in our first warrant application. That's how you knew to leave the body in a place where you knew we'd connect the dots to him. Whitfield: Why the hell would I...? Gregson: 'Cause Rachel was sleeping with your husband. Don't bother denying it. He didn't. Whitfield: You've spoken with Dan? Gregson: We met with him at your house. He admitted to breaking into Rachel's desk to remove some pictures that she had of the two of them together. He then took us on a tour. Even showed us your pool. Holmes: He told us you're allergic to chlorine, which is why you use Baquacil to keep your pool clean. That chemical was in Rachel Garner's hair when we found her. Gregson: Dan told us Rachel usually came over on Tuesday nights. That's when you have your Bar Association meetings. Rachel had her own key. She'd let herself in. She'd sometimes go swimming before Dan came home. You found out about all of it, so you killed her. Holmes: When Michael Rowan saw a picture of Rachel's body, he said that whoever killed her hated her. I don't know what it was that he saw, but it turns out he was right. Whitfield: I don't know, Tom. It sounds like a weak, circumstantial case. An affair. Baquacil. You think that's enough to come after a judge? Gregson: Not yet. But you've had a long career on the bench. You know what it's like for the loved ones of Michael Rowan's victims. You know the pain that they're in right now. And you also know that the murder you committed is gonna muddy the waters for anyone trying to build a case against that son of a bitch. Marilyn, I'm begging you, don't do that to these families. Watson (phone): So, she's taking a plea? Holmes (phone): The D.A. himself graced us with his presence to sign the deal. Watson: That's one less strangler to deal with. Holmes: One to go. I'll be home soon. Watson: Okay. I'll see you then. Rowan: I told you I didn't kill her. Watson: Aaah! Rowan: Been wanting to meet you for a long time, Joan. William Bazemore called me this afternoon. He uh, said you paid him a visit. Said you thought I'd killed Ray. Which I did. Watson: Oomph! Rowan: William hung up on me, then a couple hours later, I got a call from a friend in the program. Said William had O.D.'d. 12 years sober. That's what you took away from him. Watson: Ah! Rowan: Wow. All this for me. I'm almost flattered. Rowan: It's over, Joan. You're making this harder than it needs to be. Doctor: Good. Your pupils are equal and reactive. The rest of your neurological workup is normal. And this hematoma back here will go down with ice. Holmes: You gonna order a CT scan to eliminate the possibility of internal bleeding? Doctor: You know a lot about concussion protocols. But the good news is your brain's just fine. Your ribs, on the other hand... Watson: The radiologist said I had two fractured ribs. Doctor: You're a doctor. You know there's not much we can do. They'll heal. It'll just take time. I can prescribe Vicodin for the pain. Gregson: Hey. Watson: Could you give us a moment? Doctor: When you're ready to go, just let one of the nurses know. Gregson: You all right? Watson: Yeah. Michael got it worse. Holmes: Can I ask how the FBI managed to lose track of him? Gregson: He went to a restaurant in Times Square, got lost in the crowd. Mallick says she thought her people could pick him up when he got to his home or office. Holmes: He was bleeding profusely when he left our home. There was blood traces headed north towards Greenpoint Avenue Station. Has anyone been there? Gregson: We still don't know his whereabouts. The Feds are finally back up on his phones. Watson: Well, the good thing about him trying to kill me is that we can get all the warrants we want, and there's plenty to charge him with. Gregson: CSU is done with your place. Um, I've got two officers downstairs. Bailey and Walker. Whenever you're ready to go, they'll drive you home. Holmes: Actually, we discussed it, she's gonna go and stay with her parents in Westchester for a few nights. Gregson: Okay. I'll go tell my guys. Holmes: Watson... Watson: Sherlock. If you say sorry, I'm gonna break one of your ribs. Just find him. Holmes: Yeah. Gregson (phone): Pull 'em out of there and call me back. Bell: Another false alarm? Gregson: Yeah, some rookie from Midtown South saw a guy that looked like Rowan outside Penn Station. Obviously wasn't him. You looking at Queens again? Bell: Yeah, I've been looking at how we're using our people. I think stepped-up patrols near his home and office are fine, but these guys out in Flushing and Douglaston, maybe we get them on phones, making calls to towns on major bus lines, cities with international airports. Gregson: You think he got out of the city? Bell: It's been almost a day. And he's done it before. Gregson (phone): Gregson. Mallick (phone): You can call off the dogs, Tom. We found Michael Rowan. Gregson (phone): Where? Holmes (phone): Captain? Gregson (phone): Rowan's dead. Somebody beat him to death and put him in the garbage. Holmes (phone): What? Where? Gregson (phone): Well, we don't know exactly. His body just turned up at a transfer station that the Sanitation Department uses out here in Hunts Point. The Feds are in command of the scene, and they're determined to treat this like any other homicide case. Holmes (phone): I'll come out immediately. Gregson (phone): No. That's what I'm trying to tell you. You can't. I've just been informed that Joan is gonna have to surrender herself to the FBI. She's their prime suspect. Category:Transcripts